Klaus, kol and the origional salvatore
by red050701
Summary: This is the story of tayah salvatore she was the first daughter of the salvatore line of cross bred witches. Her family was fearful of her power so they cursed her to walk the earth for all eturnity. So what happens when a witch strikes a deal with this vampire? What will happen when she meets the mikaelson boys kol and klaus? What will happen with tatia? Will she run or stay?
1. The return

**Present **

***please note i have changed dates of all events***

_tayah P.O.V_

My life never seemed like it was truely mine, that was until I came into my power. The world became a place that I never imagined could be mine. The world crashed and burned when I realised my family... our unique gifts are feared among the others in our community.

My family never told me much about how we were started to change from human from to wolf. From what I've read; for some it starts when we make our first kill (for them the process is extremely painful and they remember nothing.), for others the change just happens, but for an extremely minute percentage of the family you make the change when you come into your magic.

Since I was a child, my parents had been told I would be the most powerful witch to walk the earth now and for all time. Hearing that would scare people. A lot of people. Most of all my grand parents. They turned me into this. I was now a vampire. I was cursed to walk across the earth alone for all time. With out my wolf side and my magic.

That's before a witch struck a deal with me that changed everything. I had my wolf, my magic and I was not alone. I had something I never would have had if it wasn't for the "curse". But now my hope has vanished I am once again alone. I was left to take care of the new vampires my children left alone, left to hate them, left to grow angry and full of spite.

My name is Tayah Salvatore and I'm the original vampire, witch wolf/hybrid. Smashing all these things together I am the original tribred. Surprise!

Haha. I was born in 200bc, I am over 2,000 years old. I have made it my life's goal to protect those in my family line both biological and vampiric alike.

I was now in mystic falls after deciding marcel had things well in hand after the vampires dispersed. Leaving only the young few hundred year olds and the very young.

Damon and Stefan are lost or atleast Damon needs my guidance right now. Kathrine seriously messed Damon up, she seriously messed Stefan up too. Now This Elena is threatening do so what her grand mother had done.

But I'm here now and I will not let anything hurt them.

Not even themselves...


	2. Uniting

tayah P.O.V

My heart is pounding a million miles an hour. This is the first time I have seen them since 1864. the first time since Kathrine. Its I'm practically shaking. its not because i'm scared, is because im excited and a tad worried. I haven't seen these boys since Kathrine and now there is an elena to worry about, I just hope they can see what is happening before it get's too far out of hand. but knowing the petovas they always get what they want. amura..tatia. kathrine..Kathrine again...and now elena. I had already heard whispers Klaus is on his way... where klaus goes Elijah follows forever his loyal brother.

kol, rebekka and dear fin lie in coffins. kol for over 200 centuries, rebekka for just over 150 years and fin for over 900 years. I suspect if it wasn't for me that poor boy would have gone mad by now. fin and I had always gotten along right from the get go, Elijah always assumed I had an a ulterior motive for wanting to help them. when I found out what three of the four where to me I was shocked.

I entered under the cover of night, in the distance I could see an illuminated sign which read, "welcome to mystic falls vagina". it feels soo good to be home. when I was first cursed with immortality a 800 hundred after I ran far, wide and fast from my family i settled here, in fear they realized they didn't cut me off from anything. when I came here I realized that wasn't their aim. their aim was to make me alone. unfortunately for them others of their kind had different ideas, this town was full of witches and expert hunts man and huntresses. they could protect me. not to mension I had family here. others of the Salvatore line, my line dwelled here their names were mason, juliette, katlynne and lila.

their mother had died and when they heard word there was another Salvatore I town they took me in. the fed me, clothed me, they believed and trusted in me and they protected me. they knew what I was and still excepted me...

I was so caught u in my train of thought I didn't realize I was now sitting in the local bar the "mystic grill" how original... what I didn't totally realize was I was crying until someone next to me dried my tears...

the man said wiping my tears away,"my name is Alaric Saltzman, why are you crying? ,nobody as beautiful as you should be crying."

he gave me a wan smile, but I knew better, he had hard skin, which was a side affect of being a hunter, he smelled like vervain, which doesn't work on me as well as wolfsbane, that doesn't work either. poor hunter doesn't know what he is dealing with.

I say, "look alaric, you seem like a nice man you truly do, but your little hunter tricks don't work on me, I promise im not here to hurt anyone, I sware, I know you probably don't here this enough from vampires but I sware I am here to help."

he sobered up and replied, "why should i believe you?"

I say, "this town being the home of the petrova doppelgänger, being the home of the only two known salvatores, being the original home of Klaus, Elijah and the other original vampires, I say you need my help, and if you don't believe me get damon and Stefan down here they can tell you who i am, weather they want anything to do with me after what I tried to do to Kathrine is 1864 is another story."

alarric quickly typed a messge to one or the both of them and turned back to me, he didn't take his eyes off of me.

he asked, "what did you do to kathrine in 1864?"

I say, "I tried to kill her"

alaric said, "why"

," Stefan and damon mean great deal to me and she being her self absorbed self decided to turn them, too bad they wee already drinking my blood voluntarily, that night they died with my blood long in there system. she robbed them of their human lives."

he sat there shocked, he sat like that until damon and stefan showed up a few moments later honestly i'm not expecting forgiveness form either, but as soon as they laid eyes on me Stefan ran into my arms and damon just stood there like a statue. he had those red veined eyes like he was about to start crying.

I whispered in his mind , "what's done is done, i'm sorry for Kathrine but I forgive you for whatever it is you feel like you need to apologise for."

once that sentence was said he wasted no more time wrapping his hands around me and hugging me as tight as he could. while Alaric just sat there watching this hole ordeal.

Alaric asked, "who is this Damon? Stefan? she isn't you sister is she?"

I laughed while the boys glare and Damon said, "heck no, but if you so much as look at her the wrong way or even in a flirty way I will eat you,"

Stefan continued, "Ric, meet our great aunty Tayah Salvatore."

I corrected, "great x2000 aunty."

ricks jaw dropped, "does that mean you were created with the originals?"

I laughed, "no no, they were created after me, they are in my sire line sort of"

that's when ric just about fainted, damon and Stefan gave me a lost look. I sighted and pulled out my chair, this was going to be a long story, one I had only told twice


End file.
